Absolutely Alice: Absolutely Nervous
by Celine The Queen
Summary: One Shot. To be read after 'Absolutely Alice'. "Alice has some news to tell Mike and she doesn't know how he'll react. Will this be what ruins their relationship?" Alice/Mike. Alice is my OC.


**_A/N: On a whim I decided to actually make that one shot I had mentioned in the last chapter of 'Absolutely Alice'._**

**_On a random note, I noticed that there are 17 chapters of Absolutely Alice and 71 reviews for it. It thought it was cool. I hope it stays like that._**

**_Anyways, enjoy. Review maybe?_**

**_Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Alice, Delilah, Sam and any other OC's._**

* * *

Alice was a nervous wreck as she waited for Mike to come home. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't go away. She breathed in and out slowly trying to calm herself but it didn't work. Mike has always made her nervous, but this was a little different.

Maybe if she had something to distract herself with she would be less jumpy but she had nothing to do. The house was clean, there was no laundry or dished to wash, and Delilah was with Sam. Alice had nothing to do but to wait for the return of her boyfriend.

The minutes ticked by slowly. She breathed in an out again and began pacing around the living room. "It's going to be fine," She told herself. "He's going to come in here, you're going to tell him and that will be that." As if it was that simple. "Maybe there's a way out of this." Of course there was no way out because right as she said that the door opened and in walked a tired, but smiling Mike.

Instantly she found herself in his arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck. She even felt at ease for a moment. "I missed you." He whispered kicking the door closed and bring her closer to him all at once.

"I missed you too." She replied, winding her arms around him tightly and bringing him in for a kiss. It lasted longer than she meant it to, but all their kisses do.

When they pulled apart Mike asked, "Where's Delilah? Is she sleeping?"

"She's with Sam." Alice said taking in a deep breath. Now was the moment. It was now or never. "There's um...Something I have to tell you." She said as she watched Mike take his bags to their room. She followed after him.

"What is it, Babe?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her briefly before entering there room. She closed the door behind them and sat on the bed.

"I uh," She watched as he stripped out of his shirt, momentarily loosing focus. He looked at her, with that smile that made her knees go weak. "I love you." She said, wanting to slap herself afterwards. That wasn't the important thing she needed to say. Sometimes she really did hate how he could just make her forget everything except for how much she loved him. It was embarrassing sometimes.

He chuckled a bit. He sat down next to her, now dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and a wife beater. "I love you too, Alice." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She whimpered a bit when it was over. She wasn't sure how many more of theses kisses she was going to get.

He got up again and went into the bathroom and began brushing his teeth. She took in a deep breath and stood up, collecting all the courage she could. When he finally was done she just blurted it out in one jumbled mess, "Mikei'mpregnant."

He blinked.

Silence.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" He asked stepping closer to her. "I thought you said you were-"

"I did. I am. I'm pregnant, Mike." She said quietly, refusing to look at him. This was it. The end of they're relationship. He was going kick her out of his house and say they were over. He was going to-

Pick her up and spin her around? Well she certainly hadn't expected this. Suddenly he brought her in for possibly the most passionate kiss they've ever shared. She didn't even have time to react before he was picking her up again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed his forehead against hers. "Wait. You...you're not mad?" She whispered. She doesn't think she's ever seen him this happy.

"Mad? No why would I...Why would you think I was mad?" He asked, moving them to the bed.

She turned on her side to face him, tearing up. "I...I don't know, I was nervous that you wouldn't...never mind, I was being stupid." I didn't even notice tears were falling until he started wiping them away.

He cupped the side of her face, "I love you, Alice. I don't think you have any idea how much I love you. I love you, I love Delilah and I love our baby." He kissed her again then smiled at her, "I can't believe we're having a baby."

She couldn't help but smile back and that's when it really hit her. She was having a baby. She started crying again but these were tears of joy. "Oh my god. We're having a baby."

He laughed and kissed her again. And again. And again.

Later that night, she found peace in his arms. All the nervousness from before had melted away. She knew Mike loved her and wanted this baby just as much as she did.


End file.
